Danger! Best serve Hot!
by WWExRulexBreakerx
Summary: When Punk gets a mission from HQ stating that he have to protect a girl named Dove from Heroes to Zeros ( Held by John Cena), he will have to go out to all circumstances to protect her. Dove parents were Agents and now she will. She will learn how to Fight in battle. Will Punk fall for his Protege? Does Dove have the guts to accept the offer? A Br!tney Pr0duct!0n
1. Chapter 1

**A new story from SheamusGirl11! Yay!**

_Summary: A man elbows Dove in a crowd. After he is gone, she discovers her cell phone is too. She calls her own number, and the man answers. She explains that the cell phone has personal information on it and asks the man to send it back to her. He hangs up. Instead of going to the police, Dove decides to take matters into her own hands. Dove befriends CM Punk. Dove and Punk will face danger in their way. Why would he need her cell phone? Read to find out!_

Dove's POV

I was walking down the busy streets of Manhattan. I was minding my owning business when a large man elbows me in the ribs. I doubled over. I saw him run down the street. I sighed and got up. No one even bothered to help me. _New Yorkers..._**( A/N Before anyone PM about New Yorkers. Shut the Fuck up. I AM a New Yorker! I know how it is like. Not all people are like that :). The end) **

I walked into Macy's where I worked.

" Jenna is out today. You have double shift." Bella said to me. For the second this today, I sighed.

After 12 hours of folding clothes and hustling, I finally reached home. I soaked my feet in ice cold water. I searched my pockets for my IPhone. Not there. Where did I put it? That bastard! He stole my phone!

" Should I call the Police or take matters in my own hands?" I thought out loud " Police aren't gonna do JACK!"

My Brooklyn accent kicked in. I pushed my brunette hair behind my ear and dialed my cell phone's number.

" Hello?" The mysterious guy answered.

" Yeah, this is the bitch that you elbow me in the ribs!-" I heard at buzzing noise on the other line. _Great he hung up on me! _

The next day...

I woke up and slapped my alarm clock of the nightstand. I slowy got up and put on my clothes. _I'm glad It's Friday... _I pour some cereal into my bowl.

I glanced at the clock. _10:38_. I smiled and kept on eating. 10:38? I supposed to be at work an hour ago! I dashed out the door and ran 10 blocks from my apartment. 

Bam! I saw people scattered all over the place. Left, Right, Up and Down. What did I do? Well I just stood there looking at the gun man.

" Anyone know who Dove-Ann Davis is?" He yelled. He was looking for me! Shit! I ran towards a dark alley. I bumped into someone. It was the bastard that sole my phone!

I wrapped my hands around his throat and started choking him.

" Where the fuck is my Phone?" I yelled at him. But not too loud so I don't give out my location.

" I don't Know! I swear! I gave to him and he gave me money!" I saw fear in his eyes. I love fear. I slammed his body against the wall. I saw a tear roll down his face. Pathetic!

" I give you one more chance! Where. Is. My. Phone?" I said coldly.

" Tu nu ceea ce spun acum. Și niciodată nu vei face! Lucrari pentru Eroilor la zero. Asta e tot ce știu. Dar, apoi, din nou, tu nu mă înțelegi. **( You don't what I'm saying right now. And you will never will! Works for the Heroes to Zeros. That's all I know. But then again you don't understand me.)"**

" Oh, da, am face! **(Oh, yes I do!)**" Before I could kill him. I heard someone yell

" Watch out!" I felt impact hit my head and fell to the floor. I heard a gun shot. I closed my eyes.

" Hey are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw Green eyes. I looked at his arm, from top to bottom were covered in tattoos. I snapped out of my trance.

" Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped back ay him.

" Excuse me? If I didn't spear you, you would have been dead!" He said angrily. I looked over his shoulder and saw the gun man dead.

" Look who are you?" I pushed him off me.

" Agent Punk. Works for a group in the FBI called SFU, Six Feet Under." He said proudly.

" Aren't this supposed to be classified info?" I stood up.

" Umm...Well, remember you came home from school and your parents were mysterious killed?"

" Yeah..." I felt a tear in my eyes.

" Did they tell you their were spies?" Well, that totally shocked me. My mom and dad was so quiet.

" No, never did."

**Review Pleases!**


	2. Train

**Chapter 2!**

**Dove POV**

" Well your mom and Dad worked for the SFU. The best agents we ever got..." Punk sighed

" But why was he after me?" I asked as I followed him.

" Your mother and Father place a memory chip in your brain. It's the map to HTZ location and the location of the Crystal eye. I guess he wanted to see if you wrote it down on your laptop, phone, etc." He lead down another alley.

" Is this Harry Potter? What the fuck is a Crystal Eye?" I asked very annoyed

" It's similar to a Gamma Ray but Stronger. Legend has it, that if the 'Chosen one' is ready to fight a battle, will unlock it's power." He pulled out a slim card out and slid it in a telephone booth. He pushed my in and joined inside.

" But I'm not the Chosen-AHHH!" Suddenly the phone booth went down like a elevator.

" You'll get used to it." He was amused by my panicking.

" Shut up! You thinks that funny?" I tried not to scream again.

" Yes, I do!" The elevator stopped and he got out. I followed him around the lab. I looking around in amazement. There were: Guns, utility belts, suits, chemicals, and one BIG touch screen Computer.

" I guess you like it." He smirked at my child like Behavior. I felt a little light headed. I had a dreadful headache. I dropped my knees to the floor and started screaming.

" What's wrong?" Punk rushed over to me.

" My. head. It hurts!" I let out another Ear-piercing scream. Suddenly, it stopped. So I stopped screaming. I looked around in confusion. All of a sudden, the room began to snow.

" Turn it off!" Punk yelled.

" Turn off what?" I asked

" Your Powers!" Punk rolled his eyes. I smiled, I always wanted a super power. The room became warm and bright.

" It looks like you have your mom powers!" He sighed and sat down in a chair.

" What?" I wanted answers now!

" Your powers are controlled by your feelings. If your mad you will torch this place down in flames, If your sad it will rain, Happy: It will be warm, about 80 degrees."

" And if I'm mixed emotions?" I really didn't want to here what will happen.

" Rock, Water, Fire and Air!" My eyes widened.

" Now, Let's met Sheamus! He has similar powers to you." I was still surprised but I followed him. He lead me to a Large Pale guy with Red hair. Instantly I knew he was Irish.

" So, what do you do?" I asked him.

" Look." he flied up in the air and start shooting Targets. I noticed that he was shooting Rocks, Fire, Water and air. Just like me.

" Cool. I can blow up the whole world if I get mad." I laughed at myself. I crack myself up sometimes.

" Really?" He asked if it was true. I replied with a Yes. I little Over exaggerate. but I didn't see Punk saying no. Until he said this:

" Oh really? You can blow the world up! Let's see that in action" Punk pushed Sheamus and I into a Chamber.

" Have fun kiddies!" He said and Left us with huge Robots shooting lasers at us.

This is going to be a long day.

**Review Please! Thanks to all that Reviewed! Sorry for the short chapter! I have like 5 other stories.**


End file.
